Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set
- Super X type= }} |-| Carbon/Hard= - Super X type= }} |-| 30th Anni.= - Super X type= }} |-| JC2016= } |Parts type = Wheels/Tires}}The Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set is a series of Mini 4WD Grade-up Parts released by Tamiya on Jun 30, 2012. The normal type sets are compatible with most chassis, while the Super X type sets are compatible with Super X Chassis and Super XX Chassis. General info The sets includes the large diameter low-profile tires and the 31 mm, large diameter 6-spoke dish-type wheels with two different tracks. (one for most chassis and one for the Super X and Super XX Chassis.) Because of how the wheels and the tires are designed, the car is less likely to rebounds on landing and the wheels are less likely to bends. The flat surface of the tires increases the overall grips and the weight of the tires are reduced thanks to its low-profile design. Furthermore, the inner side of the wheels has the ring-like parts protrudes from the axis arm, reducing the frictions that causes by touching the bearings. Depends on the sets, they were comes with either the normal polypropylene wheels and elastomer tires or the carbon-nylon wheels and hard silicon tires. Some of the Mini 4WD car kits, such as the Top-Force Evolution Open Top, includes the set as part of the components. See also * CoroCoro Aniki Special Parts Set Japan Cup 2015 External links Tamiya Japan * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set on Tamiya official website * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) on Tamiya official website * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set (Mini 4WD 30th Anniversary) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) (Mini 4WD 30th Anniversary) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Hard Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Carbon Wheel Set J-Cup 2016 on Tamiya official website * Hard Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Carbon Wheel Set (reissue) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Hard Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Carbon Wheel Set (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) (reissue) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Tamiya America * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set (Mini 4WD 30th Anniversary) on Tamiya America official website * Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Wheel Set (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) (Mini 4WD 30th Anniversary) on Tamiya America official website * Hard Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Carbon Wheel Set J-Cup 2016 on Tamiya America official website * Hard Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Carbon Wheel Set (reissue) on Tamiya America official website * Hard Large Diameter Low-Profile Tire and Carbon Wheel Set (For Super X and Super XX Chassis) (reissue) on Tamiya America official website Category:Grade-Up Parts Category:Wheel and tire sets